Lluvia De Estrellas Y Mariposas De Cristal
by YumeLoveLiveNozoEli
Summary: Es el primer reencuentro de μ's desde su separación y los sentimientos encontrados surgieron de nuevo, en especial para Eli y Nozomi. ¿que pasara ahora con su relación después de un tiempo de ausencia? ahora que conocen lo que puede ser la vida sin el amor. LoveLive! no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes. Solo esta historia. Créditos al autor de la imagen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, estoy contenta de por fin subir esta historia, que tenia en mente desde el ya lejano 2017. no la había podido escribir por diferentes razones, pero resumiendo es por que mi vida es un desastre. realmente siento que pude pulir la historia un poco mas, pude haberme esforzado mas, pero ya tenia muchas ganas de publicarla .Bueno, ojala no se confundan con la narrativa ya que quise experimentar un poco con eso, sobretodo en los flhasbacks. Espero les guste la historia. **

Capítulo 1: Urania

La resplandeciente luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en los ojos zafiro de ella. Una sonrisa se postraba en su rostro al ver aquel cielo que se mostraba. Esas noches llenas de astros eran sus favoritas, en especial cuando tenía que estudiar en el observatorio espacial Gekko, en Shizuoka. Ella suspiraba de calidez al ver las estrellas desde el corredor exterior del mirador, después se dirigió al interior donde se encontraba el telescopio principal. Tomaba notas después de mirarlas. Antes las estrellas y constelaciones siempre la habían inspirado, así que estudiar astrología como carrera profesional no fue una decisión difícil.

-Nozomi-san, ¿Estas lista para irnos? los demás ya se prepararon- Se escuchaba decir a una Voz femenina que se acercaba hacia la chica que seguía concentrada en su escritura.

-Solo un momento más-contestaba Nozomi escribiendo notas en su libreta.

-No me digas que se te volvió a pasar el tiempo- contestaba la chica, con un toque de reproche en su voz.

-No, no, tranquila Kimino-san, solo estoy tomando unas notas extras,-contestaba Nozomi con una calidad sonrisa tratando de calmar a Kimino-san. No todas las noches tienes un cielo despejado así para apreciar las constelaciones, estoy contenta que a los estudiantes de nuestra universidad les dejen venir a ver las estrellas en el mirador.

-Oye, ya que hablas de eso Nozomi-san, ¿qué has pensado de la propuesta que te hicieron?, estoy sorprendida de que siendo una estudiante prácticamente nueva te propusieran un viaje de investigación, debe ser por tus altas calificaciones.

-Bueno, eso es porque ya he estado en el polo sur antes- respondía Nozomi con un poco expresión de alago en su rostro.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Qué decidiste?

-No lo sé todavía, es un viaje muy largo, además de que después se tendrán que hacer otros viajes además del polo norte, tengo que pensarlo muy bien, igual esperan mi respuesta hasta después de estas vacaciones- Respondía Nozomi y la dudad se encontraba en su voz.

-Ya veo ¿Iras a Tokyo de vacaciones? ¿Te reunirás con tus amigas?- Kimino le pregunta mientras ambas comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida.

-Sí, debe de ser por eso que estoy muy contenta estos últimos días.

El rostro de Nozomi cambia a una expresión de felicidad pero también de anhelo y melancolía, ella se detenía para mirar un poco más el cielo través de una ventana.

_Siento que ha pasado tanto tiempo- _pensaba Nozomi.

La luna llena se miraba soberana, su resplandor supera al de las pocas estrellas que estaban a su alrededor, mientras que las nubes eran separadas por la alas del avión y la velocidad de estas.

Eli Ayase las miraba a través de una pequeña ventana en su asiento de avión. Aunque todos estaban dormidos adentro pues el viaje de Rusia a Japón era largo, ella no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Onee-chan ¿Estas bien?- la voz de su pequeña hermana, Alisa, que estaba dormida a su lado la saco de los profundos pensamientos en los que estaba sumergida Eli.

-No es nada Alisa, ¿te desperté?- Respondía Eli con voz calmada tratando de esconder su estado verdadero.

-No me despertaste solo me iba acomodar mejor y te vi despierta- Respondía Alisa con voz somnolienta y frotando uno de sus ojos-, ¿Que pasa onee-chan? ¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Por qué lo dices Alisa?

-Tienes la misma expresión que tenías antes de los concursos de ballet.

Eli sabía que no podía esconder muy bien sus nervios en especial ente su pequeña hermana.

-Supongo que si estoy algo nerviosa- Respondía Eli pero con voz tranquila- debe ser porque es la primera vez que nos reencontramos.

-A las chicas les encantara verte ¿Por qué estas nerviosa?

\- No puedo dejar de pensar algunas cosas, ¿que pasar cuando nos tengamos que separar otra vez?, estaré muy triste.

-Onee-chan no tienes que pensar en eso, ni si quiera hemos llegado, hay cosas más felices en las que deberías enfocarte.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- Respondía Eli con la mirada baja.

-Te digo que olvides eso, de todas formas tomate muchas fotos- Respondía Alisa con sus últimas esfuerzos de permanecer despierta mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- recuerda lo que dice nuestra abuela, "la fotografía es de los mejores inventos, cuando miras una foto vieja en donde esta con una persona sonriendo revives ese momento, y es como si la energía de esa sonrisa no se terminara nunca, siempre estarán felices en ese momento, juntas sin importar el tiempo" bueno algo así dice ella no recuerdo bien.

Dijo eso Alisa y regreso a quedarse dormida, aunque pareciera no había hablado del todo despierta en su conversación con su hermana mayor.

-Juntas sin importar el tiempo, ¿he? eso suena muy bien- decía Eli en voz baja mientras regresaba su mirada a la luna que brillaba majestuosa -La verdad que eso suena muy bien- Eli lo decía esta vez serrando los ojos y con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro.

-¿Qué es lo que me estas mirando Nozomi?- Preguntaba Eli con cierto tono de rudeza, y apartando la mirada de su amiga de cabello morado.

Eli estaba parada frente a la silla principal de la mesa de reuniones, Nozomi la había estado viendo desde aun lado de la venta, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nada, nada, es solo que tienes esa expresión de nuevo- respondía Nozomi con una expresión entre relajada y de broma- tienes como trece minutos mirando el salón con esa mirada tan rígida.

-Estoy buscando como remodelarlo de forma que tenga más espacio,-respondía Eli sin cambiar su mirada obstinada- Ahora que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, voy a establecer mejoras en todo lo que pueda, esta escuela es muy importante para mí.

-Lo sé, pero creo que te estas apresurando un poco- responda Nozomi intentando calmar a su amiga-entregamos los presupuestos de los clubes un día antes, incluso la directora dijo que fue en tiempo record.

-Somos el consejo estudiantil, Nozomi, nuestro trabajo siempre tiene que ser eficiente.

-Bueno, lo que intento decir es que técnicamente tendremos un fin de semana tranquilo.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- Respondía Eli sin cambiar su tono.

-Bueno t-te quería preguntar algo- decía Nozomi mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse y su voz se escuchaba nerviosa tan rápidamente que llamo la atención de Eli.

-¿Que es Nozomi? ¿A qué viene ese cambio de actitud tan abrupto?

-B-Bueno, lo que sucede es que mañana habrá una lluvia de estrellas y en la parte alta de la ciudad la gente se reunirá para verlas…..Yo siempre voy sola a este tipo de cosas y m-me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a ver las c-conmigo.

A pesar del sonrojo en la cara de Nozomi, ella se esforzaba por mirar a Eli que estaba sorprendida por la repentina propuesta, Eli se había dado la vuelta tratando de esconder su propio sonrojo lo cual por alguna razón molestaba a la de cabello rubio.

-No será muy tarde, -continuaba hablando Nozomi tratando de explicar mejor lo que quería decir-no regresarías a tu casa muy tarde, bueno solo es algo que se podrá ver desde la parte alta de la ciudad porque habrá menos luces y…

-Lo siento Nozomi pero no creo que pueda- la interrumpía Eli, pero ella misma no sabía por qué respondía de esa manera.

-Oh bueno está bien, Eli, no te preocupes- respondía Nozomi con una sonrisa en su rostro tratando de ocultar como se sentía en realidad.

Con el tiempo que tenían de amigas, Eli sabía que a veces Nozomi ponía esa sonrisa intentando ocultar cuando se sentía triste.

\- ¿Terminamos por hoy?, c-creo que me iré a casa- decía Nozomi mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Espera, Nozomi-Eli decía repentinamente- Yo…. creo que si te podré acompañar.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, iremos mañana.

-Gracias, Elichi- respondía Nozomi con una sonrisa de felicidad sincera.

_Vaya que eres especial, Nozomi_ \- pensaba Eli.

-Bien, señorita si ya tiene todas sus maletas yo me retiro, que tenga un buen día.

-Sí, gracias y que tenga un buen día también- Le decía Nozomi al taxista mientras tomaba sus dos maletas.

Apenas se volteaba para dirigirse a las escaleras del edificio donde se en contrataba su departamento cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-¡Nozomi-chan!

-¿Eh? ¿Honoka-chan?- solo pudo terminar su frase, cuando sintió a Honoka abrazarla.

-Estas aquí, ya estás aquí-decía Honoka mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Nozomi ya llego nya!- se escuchaba decir a Rin mientras baja por las escaleras y se lanzaba para abrazar a Nozomi también.

-Qué alegría que estés aquí Nozomi-chan- decía Kotori mientras se acercaba a aquella tierna escena para sumarse al abrazo.

-Chicas-Nozomi trataba de no llorar en ese momento pero algunas se mostraban en sus ojos, las cuales limpio tan pronto como pudo.

-Vamos Nozomi te ayudaremos a subir tus maletas- Decía Honoka tomando una de las maletas mientras Rin tomaba la otra.

-Las demás chicas están afuera de tu departamento, nosotras bajamos porque creímos que ese podría ser tu taxi- decía Kotori mientras subían las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de Nozomi se encontraron con Hanayo, Umi, Maki y Nico. Que estaban esperando afuera.

-Vaya, miren quien por fin llega, te estuvimos esperando por mucho-decía Nico tratando de no sonar emocionada por la llegada de su amiga.

-Hola Nico-chi- Nozomi respondía con su clásica calidez.

-¿Por qué siempre haces lo que quieres?-Decía Nico sonriendo.

-Yo también te extrañe Nico-chi- decía Nozomi mientras extendía sus brazos en señal de abrazo.

-Está bien- decía Nico mientras se dirigía a su amiga de cabello morado.

Después el abrazo de Nico, Nozomi se dirigió a abrazar a Hanayo, Maki y Umi porque sabía que ellas necesitan algo de apoyo ya que eran más tímidas que las demás.

-Qué bueno tenerte de vuelta- le decía Umi con una sonrisa

-Sí, nos alegra mucho verte- agregaba Hanayo.

Entraron al departamento de Nozomi y se acomodaron la mesa que tenía ella, Nozomi rápido empezó a preparar té para sus invitadas.

Disculpe si hay algo de polvo en la meza-decía Nozomi.

-No te preocupes Nozomi-respondía Maki.

-Entonces Nozomi-chan ¿tienes planes para hoy?- preguntaba Honoka.

-No, la verdad no ¿por qué?- responda Nozomi.

-Hoy en la noche llega Eli-chan planeamos recibirla en su casa también, ¿vienes?

El corazón de Nozomi se llenaba de emoción al saber que Eli regresaría a Japón, sonreía mientras miraba el té que estaba preparando.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría recibir a Elichi.

_Creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo._

-Siempre es así- Eli suspiraba cansada mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de su casa.

Había llegado a la nueva casa donde su familia se había mudado y terminaba de platicar con sus padres, y las típicas preguntas de su vida universitaria no faltaron ¿Cómo van tus calificaciones? ¿Cómo son tus amigos? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Cómo es de tu carrera?

Eli respondía con su fachada de chica segura y dura, ella les contaba que tenía muchos amigos que le encantaba su carrera, que no podía estar más contenta estudiando la universidad.

La verdad era que Eli todo el tiempo que había estado estudiando en Rusia no se había sentido feliz. Extrañaba mucho Japón y había noches en lloraba arrepintiéndose de estudiar la universidad tan lejos, ni siquiera el hecho de vivir con su querida abuela la alejaba de la tristeza. Ella no les contaba que sentía un vacío e su alma. Ella sentía que lago le faltaba, algo que necesitaba para ser feliz, pero ella no lo sabía exactamente ¿Era su antigua vida? ¿Eran sus amigas? ¿Porque no podía poner una sonrisa sincera? Ella no les contaba que no tenía amigos la mayoría pensaba que ella tenía un extraño acento al hablar ruso, además de que ella podría ser muy reservada, así que solo conocía a unas pocas personas y aunque sus calificaciones eran buenas eso no remediaba el hecho de que pasaba por una crisis personal.

-Solo hace unas horas que llegamos y ¿ya tienen que saberlo todo?- se decía así mismo mientras que se recostaba en el sofá y se soltaba el cabello.

-Onee-chan alguien te busca- le gritaba su hermana Alisa.

-¡Eli-chan! ¡Sorpresa!- se escuchaba decir a las chicas mientras entraban y buscaban a Eli en la sala.

-¿Chicas?- preguntaba sorprendida Eli.

Entonces Rin y Honoka saltaron a abrazarla.

-¡Chicas!- decía Eli emocionada y en sus ojos se postraron lágrimas al igual que en los ojos de todas.

-Por fin estamos las nueve juntas de nuevo- Hanayo decía conmovida.

Una por una abrazaron a Eli hasta que al final faltaba Nozomi, las dos se miraron por un momento y las lágrimas de la felicidad se encontraban en sus ojos.

-Nozomi- se miraba emocionada.

-Elichi- respondía de igual forma.

-Nozomi, con respecto a la última que te vi, yo…. No podía despedirme de ti en persona y…

Eli fue interrumpida por un tierno abrazo de Nozomi.

-Está bien Elichi estamos aquí ahora y eso es lo que importa.

-Nozomi-le decía Eli a punto de romper en llanto- yo también estoy contenta de que estemos aquí.

Después de que todas las chicas se calmaron, se sentaron en la sala para platicar. Eran tres sillones alrededor de una mesa de café de madera donde habían puesto galletas y té que les trajo la mamá de Eli.

-¡Muy bien!, ¡escuchen todas ahora!-Gritaba con emoción Honoka mientras extendía un enorme papel en la mesa.

Umi al ver lo que su amiga estaba por hacer se apresuró para quitar las galletas y el té de la mesa.

-Honoka, ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? Casi tiras todo -Decía Umi, con un tono de frustración.

-jeje, perdón Umi-chan pero estoy muy emocionada por esto, lo he estado planeando desde que supe que todas estarían en Tokyo para las vacaciones-respondía Honoka.

-¿Qué es eso, Honoka?-preguntaba Maki refiriéndose al enorme papel del tamaño de un mapa que se encontraba en la mesa.

-Es nuestro itinerario de vacaciones- respondía contenta Honoka- son todas las actividades que sería genial que realizáramos, ya que es la primera vez que estamos todas juntas desde que Eli, Nozomi y Nico se graduaron, esta sería la mejor forma de revivir los viejos tiempos.

Entonces las demás chicas se acercaron a mirar el papel en el cual había dibujos de todos los colores y muchas flechas que relacionaban actividades con otras.

-Honoka, es muy difícil leer esto, no sé por dónde empezar- decía Umi.

-Solo sigue las flechas, Umi-chan- respondía Honoka.

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda con esto?, después de todo yo hacia la lista de ejercicios de μ's ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Umi-chan es buena con las cosas que son aburridas esto era diferente- Respondía Honoka.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Eso quiere decir que soy aburrida?-Respondía Umi con un creciente tono de enojo.

-Creo que lo que intento decir Honoka era que quería hacer esto por cuenta propia- Interrumpía Kotori tratando que sus amigas no iniciaran una de sus clásicas "peleas".

Cuando las chicas encontraron la forma correcta de leer las actividades de Honoka se dieron cuenta de su buena estructura.

-Honoka, realmente lo planeaste bien, incluso pusiste días libres- decía Hanayo.

-jeje si, sabía que deberían pasar tiempo con sus familiares también- Respondía Honoka sonriendo y frotando su mano en la nuca-¿entonces que dicen?

-Yo creo que es una excelente idea- Decía Nozomi sonriendo.

-¡Si! Ya quiero empezar con las actividades nya- Se escucha a Rin entusiasmada.

-Muy bien empecemos ahora, ¡vamos!-Gritaba con mucha emoción Honoka.

-¿De que estas hablando? Son casi las once de la noche- decía Nico.

-Ah es cierto jeje lo olvide-Respondía Honoka detenida en una posición como si estuviera a punto de correr.

\- Bueno, ¿qué les parece iniciar mañana con el recorrido a Akihabara? El clima estará perfecto para eso- decía Eli- ¿todas están de acuerdo?

-siiiiiiii (_haiiiiiiii_)-Respondían todas muy animadas.

Como habían acordado el día siguiente todas fueron al distrito de Akihabara, desayunaron en un restaurant de la zona, después fueron a ver las tiendas de la zona otaku a mirar que había de nuevo, pasaron a la tienda donde solían vender artículos de μ's, pero la tienda tenia artículos de otros grupos de Idols que estaban en acenso, las chicas no se desanimaron, sabían que las cosas serían diferentes, en lugar de deprimirse recordaron cuando encontraron por sorpresa a Kotori en la tienda y ella trató de aparentar ser una extranjera, después comenzó una persecución por saber que hacia Kotori ahí.

Cuando salieron de la tienda fueron a comprar helado aunque no hacía mucho calor, después continuarían visitando las demás tiendas.

Rin por accidente tiro su helado porque era muy grande, entonces Hanayo se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes Rin-chan podemos compartir el mismo helado- decía Hanayo con voz amable.

-¿Enserio? Gracias Kayo-chin eres la mejor- decía Rin mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Nico miraba su helado de fresa, con algo de decepción.

-¿Qué te pasa Nico-chan?- le preguntaba Maki.

-No es justo, ¿por qué Maki-chan tuvo que quedarse con el ultimo helado de chocolate?-respondía Nico haciendo puchero.

-Por qué lo dices de esa forma ¿que no te gusta el helado de fresa?- respondía Maki.

-Sí, pero hoy quería de chocolate.

-Nico-chan estás actuando como una caprichosa.

-Maki-chan, ¿yo podría probar un poco de tu helado?- preguntando Nico intentando sonar en un tono tierno.

-¿Eh? Es decir…. si claro- Respondía Maki con algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Entonces acerco su helado hacia su amiga de cabello negro, la imagen de Nico probando el helado en la mano de Maki le pareció interminablemente tierna a la de cabello rojo haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Gracias Maki–chan ¿eh? ¿Porque estas así? De…

-Eh, no es nada, ¡cállate!- respondía Maki intentando desviar su mirada.

-¿Cuál es tu problema ahora?- respondía de igual forma Nico.

Atrás de todas se encontraba Eli que miraba a sus amigas con mucha alegría y ternura ella no creía lo mucho que necesitaba salir con sus verdaderas amigas.

-¿Qué pasa Elichi? te veo conmovida- decía Nozomi que noto la mirada de la rubia.

-Eh, no es nada Nozomi no te preocupes- respondía Eli saliendo de sus propios pensamientos.

Nozomi sonrió y junto su brazo con el brazo de Eli.

-Yo también las extrañe-decía Nozomi con nostalgia. Ella de alguna forma entendía como se encontraba Eli.

Mientras caminaban por la calle Eli no separo su brazo del de Nozomi, eso le proporcionaba de una confortable calidez que le parecía familiar y extraña al mismo tiempo.

-Y dime Nozomi, ¿sigues leyendo cartas?-preguntaba Eli.

-Sí, de vez en cuando- respondía Nozomi.

-¿Las leíste para este viaje?

-No, esta vez me quiero sorprender- respondía Nozomi con una tierna sonrisa.

-Vamos chicas la sala de juego está abierta dense prisa para que seamos las primeras- se escucha a Honoka gritar desde adelante.

Entonces todas las chicas corrieron hacia la sala de juegos.

-¿Que dices Elichi? desde la última vez que venimos quedo pendiente una revancha en los discos.

Decía Nozomi mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia los juegos.

-Cuenta conmigo, Nozomi-Decía Eli mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Mientras avanzaban hacia la sala de juegos por un momento parecía que las cosas avanzaran más lento para Eli, entonces sabía que la sensación de vacío que había sentido desde hace tiempo había desparecido, remplazado por una felicidad única al estar cerca de Nozomi.

_Siempre cuenta conmigo._

Aquella mañana Nozomi había prestado especial atención a su uniforme, se había preparado con más esmero del habitual, se dirigía a la escuela con más emoción de lo normal, el clima se sentía fresco y amable. El día anterior había llovido y por lo tanto había unos cuantos charcos en la calle pero el cielo estaba despejado y probablemente así sería en la noche también, Nozomi caminaba por la calles bajo aquel panorama y todo le parecía lleno de vida y hermoso, entonces miró su reflejo en el espejo de un auto y noto que llevaba una sonrisa de manera inconsciente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque estas tan contenta tonta?- se decía sí misma en voz baja- ¿es porque el sol brilla con tanta alegría o ¿es por qué estarás más tiempo hoy con Eli?

Ella llevaba una manta grande para ver la lluvia de estrellas esa noche con su amiga saliendo de clases. La idea de estar junto a Eli en la lluvia de estrellas llenaba su corazón de un agradable calor el cual quería sentir siempre.

Al llegar a la escuela saludo a algunas compañeras de camino a su salón, entonces escucho una voz familiar.

-¡Nozomi!

-Hola Elichi, eh ¿qué pasa?- Nozomi noto la preocupación en rostro de Eli que se acercaba rápidamente a ella.

-Deprisa, la directora nos busca-hablo rápido Eli deteniéndose brevemente solo para continuar después con su camino hacia el edificio.

-¿Paso algo malo?-preguntaba Nozomi mientras comenzaba a seguir a su amiga.

-Me dijeron que necesitaba nuestra ayuda, es algo sobre el presupuesto-respondía Eli sin detener su paso.

Mientras las dos avanzaban hacia el edifico, Nozomi miraba con preocupación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

_No se suponía que fuera así._

Después de un día entero de actividades en Akihabara las chicas decidieron cenar juntas en algún lado por lo que Eli propuso que fueron a su casa ya que en el patio tenían espacio para hacer una fogata. A todas le pareció una buena idea, así que pasaron a comprar cosas que necesitaron, todo ese trayecto Nozomi se la pasó junto a Eli jugueteando y riendo como lo hacían antes.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Eli empezaron ayudar todas a cocinar, pero Nico lidero en la elaboración, y Hanayo que lidero en la preparación del arroz, después se sentaron a platicar alrededor del fuego esperando que se cocinaran las cosas.

Entonces se acercó Alisa al grupo en el patio.

-Onee-chan- decía Alisa mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-¿Que ocurre Alisa?- preguntaba Eli.

-Ya llego tu paquete de Rusia, el que te mando Boris…. Tu novio- esto último lo dijo con un tono de voz un poco más intuitivo.

El silencio se apodero del grupo las reacciones eran diferentes en cada uno de los rostros de la chicas, pero Nozomi agacho la mirada y sentía como un desgarrador dolo atravesaba su pecho.


	2. Chapter 2 Laberinto de lirios

Capitulo dos: laberinto de lirios

Nozomi y Eli habían llegado a la oficina de la directora lo más rápido que pudieron, aunque estaba cansada Eli se miraba firme como es usual verla en este tipo de situaciones.

-¿Nos buscaba directora Minami?-preguntaba Eli con voz firme.

-Sí, chicas, pasen-respondía la mujer que se encontraba sentada detrás de su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de papeles.

La directora Minami siempre estaba elegante y su personalidad era la de una persona amable y alegre, pero en esa ocasión se le veía preocupada.

-Chicas, la razón por la que las mande a buscar es porque ocurrió un problema administrativo o tendría que decir algunos errores por parte de las personas encargadas de la administración general de esta institución, y al parecer nos quedamos con menos capital del que creíamos tener, así que me temo que les tendré que pedir reestructuren el presupuesto para los clubes, sé que es en parte injusto porque ustedes ya habían elaborado uno pero por favor le pido su ayuda.

-No se preocupe, nosotras nos encargaremos- respondía Eli, igual que respondería un agente de alto rango en el ejército.

-Gracias, esto tal vez les tome todo el día así que les pediré un permiso especial a sus profesores para que ustedes no se preocupen por sus clases.

-Sí, está bien- respondía Eli.

-Ya le pedí a algunas compañeras de ustedes que les llevaran los documentos necesarios para que realicen este nuevo presupuesto, así que ya las deben estar esperando en el consejo estudiantil - Decía la directora Minami.

-Y con esto se solucionara el problema es decir ¿no afectara de manera directa a los clubes o a la propia escuela?-preguntaba Eli.

-No te preocupes Eli esto es todo con lo que pueden ayudar-Respondía la directora Minami-y con lo de la escuela confió que nos podamos recuperar el año siguiente con el ingreso de las nuevas estudiantes.

-Entiendo.

-y de nuevo chicas, muchas gracias por su ayuda-finalizaba la directora Minami.

-Por nada directora, es parte de nuestro deber-respondía Eli sin cambiar el tono de su voz-vamos Nozomi tenemos trabajo.

Las chicas salieron de la oficina de la directora y se dirigieron al salón del consejo estudiantil, Eli caminaba con la mirada firme sin decir nada, mientras tanto Nozomi que camina un poco detrás de ella se miraba triste un poco sumergida en sus pensamientos.

_¿Lo olvido? ¿Acaso lo olvidaste, Elichi?_

-¿De que estas hablando, Alisa? ¡Él no es mi novio!-el tono de voz de Eli aumentaba cada vez más- ¡él es solo un compañero al cual le pedí de favor que mandara unos platos tradicionales por paquetería, se lo pedí porque si los traía conmigo se podían romper! ¡Eso es todo!

-Oye tranquila onee-chan, yo solo decía, eso es lo que quisieran mis padres, ellos están preocupados por ti- respondía Alisa sin perder la calma.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Eli confundida por eso último que dijo su pequeña hermana.

-Bueno es que nunca les has presentado un novio, y están preocupados, comienzan a pensar que fue un error mandarte a una escuela solo de chicas.

Eso ultimo molesto e incómodo a Eli de muchas formas, entonces dejo de pensar y solo comenzó a hablar.

-¿Que rayos estas insinuando? ¿Que yo elegiría a una…..chica?…. que yo…..-Eli comenzaba a sonar muy molesta- dos chicas, eso es normal por qué piensas que yo…..-sabes lo que creo respecto a eso.

-Relájate, eso es lo que escuche de ellos, no es lo que yo pienso, así que baja tu tono de voz-Alisa comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, no sin antes decir algo- deberías de escuchar lo que dices, y por cierto el paquete está a fuera de tu cuarto.

Después de eso las chicas trataron de llevar su noche de la forma más tranquila posible hasta que llego un ponto donde todo se sentía normal de nuevo, excepto que Kotori había notado un cambio en Nozomi, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía la mirada baja y el fleco de su cabello proyectaba una sombra oscura sobre sus ojos. Eli después de lo ocurrido se mantenía algo seria a veces solo se limitaba a comer su cena.

-¿Estás bien, Nozomi-chan?-le pregunta Kotori.

-¿Eh? claro que si, Kotori-chan- Ahí estaba Nozomi ocultando sus sentimientos de dolor otra vez con una sonrisa taciturna.

Al final de la noche las chicas comenzaron cada una a regresar a sus respectivas casas, pero antes habían acordado seguir al día siguiente con las actividades planeadas por Honoka.

_Este dolor tan aferrado a mi pecho._

Nozomi miraba la luna que se reflejaba a través de la ventana del salón del consejo estudiantil, ella y Eli habían pasado todo el día realizando el nuevo presupuesto para los clubes tan solo tomando pequeños descansos de vez en cuando, pero la carga de trabajo era demasiada, no está demás decir que ambas estaban exhaustas, ya había oscurecido incluso una de sus profesoras les fue a ver para dejarle unas llaves por si las necesitaban.

La mayor parte del día no habían hablado entre ellas, solo intercambio de frases ocasionales, nada que no estuviera relacionado con la tarea que se les había encargado. Nozomi estaba sentada del lado derecho de la mesa de juntas de ese salón un poco distanciada de donde se encontraba Eli que estaba en el centro donde normalmente se sentaría la presidenta, Eli seguía concentrada en su trabajo con la mirada rígida a pesar del cansancio.

-Nozomi ¿tienes la información del club de atletismo?-preguntaba la rubia.

-No los tengo, pensé que estaban en tu parte del trabajo-respondía Nozomi.

-Falta esa información ¿tú crees que hayan olvidado regresar esa su petición para este nuevo presupuesto?-preguntaba Eli mientras buscaba papeles en su lado de la mesa.

-Probablemente lo olvidaron- respondía Nozomi.

-Solo nos falta esa información para poder hacer la suma final-decía Eli mientras se levantaba de su lugar- tendré que ir a revisar al gimnasio pare ver si lo dejaron en sus archivos.

-Eso está prácticamente del otro lado de la escuela, Elichi- respondía Nozomi mirando lo que hacía su amiga.

-Lo sé, iré lo más rápido posible para que terminemos con esto antes de que nos haga más tarde-decía Eli mientras salía del salón.

Nozomi admiraba lo tenas que podía ser Eli, pero, en ese momento miro a su alrededor y se encontró sola en ese enorme salón. La soledad era algo que Nozomi conocía bien, por el trabajo de sus padres tenía que mudarse a menudo y por eso siempre había estado sola en las escuelas en las que se cambiaba, no tenía la oportunidad de hacer amigos, o en ocasiones simplemente la rechazaban. Tenía que conformarse con ver jugar a los niños desde lejos. Cuando les dijo a sus padres que quería estudiar los tres años en Otonokizaka sabía que tendría que aceptar el hecho de enfrentar una vida solitaria fuera de la escuela donde no habría nadie en casa cuando llegara, nadie que le hiciera compañía, nadie que la abrazara cuando pareciera que las cosas no están bien. Sabría lo difícil que sería eso, pero ella lo haría si eso significaba estar más tiempo cerca de Eli, había algo en ella que Nozomi no podía ignorar, algo que la hacía querer estar con ella y escuchar su voz.

Pero en momentos como esos donde su día ideal simplemente parecía no llegar se dejaba vencer por la tristeza.

Nozomi regresaba su mirada melancólica a la ventana para ver la luna una vez más.

-Esta es una hermosa noche-decía para sí misma mientras recargaba su cabeza en su mano y su codo en la mesa.

-Tengo que admitir Honoka, realmente lo planeaste todo muy bien-decía Umi mientras caminaba junto a su amiga de cabello jengibre.

-Gracias Umi-chan-respondía contenta Honoka.

La luz del cielo se tornaba naranja llegando así el atardecer, el clima era cálido y amigable. Las chicas habían pasado otro día de juegos juntas visitando diferentes lugares de Tokyo que eran especiales para ellas, y todo parecía tranquilo y en orden, pero Eli se sentía rara por lo ocurrido el día anterior. Nozomi y ella se habían sentido todo día distanciadas la una de la otra. Nozomi que tenía esa sonrisa que ponía a veces, la cual Eli podía identificar, algo preocupaba a su amiga, cuando Eli le preguntaba que ocurría ella simplemente le contestaba que todo estaba bien.

Las chicas caminaban en la banqueta dirigiéndose hacia uno de los últimos lugares de ese día destinados en el itinerario de Honoka.

\- ¿Nozomi se encuentra bien? ¿Eli?- Preguntaba Maki en voz baja a la chica de cabello dorado las dos estaban un poco alejadas del grupo en la parte de atrás.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Maki? –Respondía Eli fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-Ha estado algo distanciada desde ayer-Respondía Maki.

-Maki, ella dice que está bien- seguía respondiendo de igual forma.

Era una forma por parte de Eli de esconder su preocupación, sabía que algo en la noche anterior, algo de lo que dijo había afectado a Nozomi, pero ella no quería escuchar a sus pensamientos. Era ahí una de esas ocasiones cuando las dos sentían una conexión en lazada por un sentimiento en común, ya lo habían sentido en múltiples ocasiones cuando estudiaban juntas era como si no necesitaran decirse nada simplemente sabían cómo se encontraba la otra, pero Eli era la que normalmente intentaba ignorar esa conexión.

-Muy bien chicas, es por aquí- decía Honoka señalando el lugar de las sillas de piedra en forma de cubo donde las chicas a veces solían platicar.

-Oh si recuerdo este lugar decía- decía Rin.

-Esperen chicas tengo algo que decirles-decía Nozomi agachando la mirada- he estado pensando en esto por algún tiempo y creo que ya tome una decisión.

Todas se detuvieron y miraban a Nozomi con su repentino cambio de tono en su voz.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Nozomi?- preguntaba Nico.

-Hace algún tiempo en la universidad –continuaba Nozomi intentando mirar a todas sus amigas-me propusieron ser parte de un grupo de investigación que realizar un viaje al polo sur y a otros lugares para investigar los movimientos de ciertos astros en el cielo y bueno, el viaje tardara como dos años tendría que suspender la carrera por ese tiempo, pero creo que lo vale, es algo más de valor curricular además necesitan gente con experiencia en el polo sur que hable japonés y bueno no son muchos jeje….-esto último lo decía conteniendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Dos años? ¿Qué clase de programa universitario es ese?- preguntaba Maki entre sorprendida y confusa.

-Es por parte del gobierno, pasaron reclutando y alguien les comento de mi experiencia entonces me buscaron-respondía Nozomi.

-¿Nozomi estas segura sobre eso?- preguntaba Kotori.

-Si, en el fondo tenía el sueño de regresar algún día al polo sur-respondía Nozomi tratando de sonar lo más segura posible.

Todas se miraron tristes por un momento sin decir nada.

-Por favor chicas que esto no arruine las cosas, todavía podemos disfrutar las vacaciones- decía Nozomi en un intento de levantar el ánimo a sus amigas.

Las chicas no decían nada, en especial Eli que tenía la mirada perdida completamente atónica.

-Vamos chicas deberíamos estar felices por Nozomi- decía Umi al ver que nadie parecía responder-si esto es lo que ella quiere, no deberíamos de estar tristes, ¿verdad Eli?

Umi dirigió su mirada a la rubia que parecía no salir de ese estado.

-¿Eli?- preguntaba otra vez Umi.

-Sí, claro debemos estar felices por ella-respondía Eli que de alguna manera saco fuerzas para responder y sonar tranquila.

Después la mirada de Eli y Nozomi se encontraron, ambas sonrieron para después agachar sus cabezas en profunda tristeza.

La luna brillaba sola en el cielo oscuro de la noche, el viento estaba fresco y al horizonte se podían ver las luces de los edificios.

Eli regresaba de buscar el último documento necesario para realizar el nuevo presupuesto, lo había encontrado en los archivos del gimnasio justo como esperaba.

Para algunas personas su personalidad podría parecer demasiado dura pero lo que no sabían era que Eli intentaba remediar una deuda de honor que sentía que tenía. Una deuda por sus fracasos. Su abuela fue una gran bailarina de ballet reconocida en Rusia, Eli adopto un amor por el ballet desde pequeña y creció admirando los logros de su abuela. Así que comenzó a competir en diferentes concursos de ballet cuando era niña, ganando unos cuantos pero perdiendo los más importantes. Debido a eso desde una edad muy temprana se sentía aislada de su familia, he intentaba remediar sus fracasos de todas las maneras que pudiera. Cuando ingreso a Otonokizaka sabía que quería ser de lo más útil posible en la escuela, igual que lo había hecho su abuela.

Eli regresaba de prisa para cumplir su promesa de no tardarse mucho, pero cuando llego al salón del consejo estudiantil lo encontró completamente vacío.

-¿Nozomi?- decía Eli al entrar al salón.

No precia que Nozomi se había ido, sus cosas seguían ahí en el salón, además su parte del trabajo estaba ordenada y terminada pero Eli no podía evitar sentir un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Salió de ahí, comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares donde Nozomi podría estar pero no la encontró por ningún lado, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba la desesperación de Eli crecía y comenzó a buscar en todos los lugares del edifico sin discriminación, incluso se había olvidado del trabajo, lo único que le importaba era encontrar a su amiga.

-Nozomi ¿estás bien?- se preguntaba Eli.

Las chicas habían hecho algunas actividades días después pero después del anuncio de Nozomi el grupo de amigas estaban deprimidas en el fondo, incluso cuando reían el fantasma de saber que no siempre estarían juntas se presentaba, los hermosos recuerdos que querían continuar nuevamente estaban amenazados por el tiempo. Todo era muy complicado.

Ese día era uno de los que era de "descanso" en el itinerario de Honoka así que no se reunieron. Las demás estaban de vacaciones también y tenían que pasar tiempo con sus familiares.

Pero lo padres de Eli ya tenían planes de salir para ese día y su hermana Alisa había salido con Yukiho para practicar para su próximo concierto que las dos preparaban, entonces Eli se había quedado en casa a ver televisión todo el día esperando que alguna película la sacara de sus pensamientos pero eso parecía muy difícil, había tantas cosas pasando por su mente.

Llego al punto donde se frustro tanto que apago el televisor y lanzo el control remoto al suelo.

Entonces se acostó boca abajo en su cama cubriéndose la cabeza con su almohada como si eso detuviera sus pensamientos. En el trascurso de los días anteriores había tenido estos diálogos internos que aumentaban a medida que sentía que llegaba a una conclusión ilógica.

-Ya no puedo ignorar a mi mente- decía Eli para sí misma- ¿Qué es lo que he estado haciendo en los últimos días? Desde que Nozomi dijo que se iría por dos años lo único que puedo sentir es miedo y desesperación, ganas de hacer algo por detenerla ¿por qué? ¿No debería de seguir mis propias palabras y estar contenta por Nozomi? Al final eso era lo que ella quiere, pero, ¿realmente voy a creer eso?

Ella sentía que tenía todas las respuestas y no quería escucharlas, el hecho de que no necesitaran hablar para entenderse no quería decir que no tenían que hacerlo y Eli comenzaba a entenderlo. Clero que se había sentido rara cuando su hermana dijo que ella nunca le había presentado un novio a su familia, pero es que ella nunca sintió que necesitaba uno, ni siquiera cuando regreso a Rusia y se sentía tan sola como nunca antes, no era lo que su mente buscaba sino que buscaba en sus recuerdos, ella quería estar con sus amigas, en especial con Nozomi solo con ella se podría sentir completa y feliz, solo con ella sentía que podía ser libre. Eli apretaba más su almohada contra su cabeza.

Entonces recordó lo que ella dijo: dos chicas es no es normal. Después recordó cuando era niña y todas las veces que acompañan a su abuela a la iglesia y escucha sobre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. Tomo el crucifijo que tenía colgando en el cuello y lo miro por un breve momento, recordó las enseñanzas de la iglesia ortodoxa rusa.

Después cerró los ojos otra vez a medida que suspiraba y la recordó a Nozomi, su suave cabello, sus ojos zafiro, todos esos pequeños pero hermosos gestos que la hacían quererla más, ¿Era eso? ¿Ignoraría más la naturaleza de sus pensamientos hacia Nozomi? ¿Acaso se había permitido sentimientos que como chica no podía sentir? O ¿Era que no importaba ser chica cuando un sentimiento tan puro te llana el corazón? Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y su mente se llenaban de recuerdos fugaces pero significativos, recordó como Nozomi se acercó a su corazón con gestos de gentileza y ternura, recordó como sintió su primer abrazo, como se sentía cuando estaba cerca de ella, sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa de alguna forma Nozomi siempre la impulsaba a ser la persona que quería ser, también recordó cómo se sintió todo este tiempo que estuvo separada de ella, era como si se hubiera distanciado con una parte de su propia alma, encontrándose vacía y sola, en un lugar de su corazón que se encontraba silenciado.

No se quería ver así otra vez, quería vencer sus miedos y romper sus propias barreras, quería ser ella misma por lo menos una vez.

Su corazón se llenaba de calor, y secaba sus lágrimas, había una cosa que quería hacer más que nada, había alguien que quería más que cualquier cosa, ella quiera dejar de mentirse, dejar de temer y poder ser ella misma por siempre y para siempre.

Eli se levantó y busco su celular, después intento llamar a Nozomi pero esta no contestaba, entonces le mando mensaje a todas las chicas de μ's preguntando si alguna sabia donde se encontraba su amiga de cabello morado.

Después de unos minutos recibió un mensaje de Kotori diciéndole que Nozomi le había comentado que visitaría el templo donde había servido de sacerdotisa sintoísta, Eli tomo su abrigo y Salió en dirección al templo, se tuvo que mover rápido porque ya era de noche y no sabía si cuando llegara al templo estaría abierto.

Había un lugar donde Eli no había buscado en toda la escuela, era el techo. Pero cuando se encontró frente a las escaleras que llevaban a dicho lugar, notó que estas se encontraban completamente oscuras, Eli había mantenido un miedo a la oscuridad desde niña. Por instinto se detuvo. Ella ya había subido al techo antes, claro que en el día, sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era caminar despacio hacia la puerta que lleva al techo, pero el temor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella.

Ahí estaba Eli enfrente a las largas escaleras que llevaban al templo, que estaban parcialmente iluminadas por lámparas Tourou que se movían a la par que soplaba el viento. Había hecho tiempo record de su casa aunque tomo el trasporte tuvo que correr unas cuadras para llegar al templo, se tomó un momento para tomar aliento y entonces dudo. Se preguntó si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿Qué pasaba si Nozomi pensaba otra cosa?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, temerosa de la oscuridad.

Las escaleras que llevan al techo de la escuela parecían un camino de penumbra interminable.

-¿Realmente vas retroceder? ¿Vas a dejar de buscar?- se preguntaba así misma.

-¿Realmente crees que ella piensa así? ¿Realmente crees que te encontraste a ti misma ahora?-Eli pensaba mientras miraba al suelo.

Entonces dio un paso atrás y tomo impulso. Corrió subiendo las escaleras del templo del cual la gente comenzaba a retirarse porque comenzaban a serrarlo.

Miro aquel tenebroso camino oscuro y pensó en cómo se sentiría si no caminaba hacia las escaleras que llevaban al techo, sabía que tenía que tomar el riesgo. Sintió a su corazón diciéndole que avanzara a pesar de todo lo que temiera, se concentró, tomo un impulso y comenzó a caminar a través de la oscuridad, paso a paso, enfocando su mente en solo un pensamiento, y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el techo de la escuela y Nozomi estaba ahí. Recostada sobre su manta mirando hacia el cielo de la noche.

-¿Nozomi?-dijo Eli a medida que se acercaba hacia ella.

Eli quería acercarse y abrazarla de inmediato pero pensó que tal vez era demasiado, en lugar de eso se acercó tranquilamente hacia ella, después de todas sus emociones agitadas, ahora estaba tranquila al ver que Nozomi estaba bien.

Cuando llego al templo intento controlar su agitación por subir las escaleras corriendo, entonces miro buscando en los alrededores y la encontró sentada en una banca cerca de unos arbustos.

Nozomi tenía la mirada perdida y melancólica y su cabello se movía por el viento. Ella había visitado el templo para saludar a sus antiguas compañeras sacerdotisas y para rezar y pedir por su futuro viaje pero su mente estaba dispersa y triste, en el fondo ella no quería irse pero pensaba que no quedaba nada por lo cual quedarse en Japón, ella pensaba que lo debía hacer era continuar con su vida como lo hizo Eli, y olvidar el pasado. De igual forma no creía que Eli sintiera lo mismo por ella. Nozomi se sentía mal por ello, había estado enamorada de Eli desde la primera vez que la vio y su amor fue creciendo a medida que se conocían, a medida que se hacían más unidas, pero Nozomi nunca se lo dijo y por eso se reprochaba a ella misma haciendo que su tristeza aumentara. Después de rezar había decidido quedarse ahí sentada en una banca del templo, pensó que no tenía sentido apresurarse por llegar a su departamento vacío donde nadie la esperaba.

-¡Nozomi!- Decía Eli a medida que se acercaba a su amiga.

-¿Eh? ¿Elichi?- se preguntaba Nozomi, que cuando escucho la voz de la rubia se levantó de la banca y comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Cuando noto que Eli se acercaba, ella hizo lo mismo acercándose lentamente hacia la de los ojos azules.

Cuando se encontraron se abrazaron, casi sin pensarlo, ambas pensaban que lo necesitaban.

-Elichi, no esperaba encontrarte aquí- decía Nozomi, claramente emocionada de ver a su amiga, era como si toda la distancia que había existido entre ellas los días anteriores simplemente se hubiera desvanecido, porque en ese momento Nozomi sentía que el universo había mandado a Eli para ella.

-Nozomi, necesito decirte algo- decía Eli mientras que se separaba del abrazo para ver a Nozomi directamente a los ojos.

-Lamento si te asuste, Elichi, solo vendría un rato aquí a ver las estrellas mientras tú buscabas ese último informe para terminar el presupuesto, pero supongo que se pasó el tiempo- decía Nozomi sentada mirando a Eli.

-Sí que eres especial Nozomi- respondía Eli con una sonrisa tranquila y de alivio.

Eli se inclinaba para estar a la altura de su amiga. Ella miraba a Nozomi y veía como la luz de las estrellas la iluminaba, su rostro tan frágil y cansado, su sonrisa tan amigable y triste, miro a su amiga tan lastimada por el frio de una vida en soledad, entonces Eli sintió de nuevo esa conexión y comprendió que ambas habían pasado por dolores similares.

_También has sufrido mucho, ¿Verdad, Nozomi?_ -Pensó Eli.

Había tantas cosas que le quería decir a la de cabello morado pero pensó que lo que necesitaba ambas era descansar después de un día ajetreado de trabajo.

-Nozomi…..yo…. espera ¿De dónde sacaste esa manta?-preguntaba Eli.

-Yo la traje, b-bueno es que hoy se suponía que iríamos a ver la lluvia de estrellas pero entonces ocurrió lo del presupuesto y….-respondía Nozomi agachando la mirada.

-Oh rayos ¿Era hoy verdad? Lo siento Nozomi, me distraje tanto que….

-Está bien Elichi, no es tu culpa -respondía Nozomi con voz tierna y amigable-se cuánto significa esta escuela para ti y me encanta ayudarte en todo lo que puedo.

-Nozomi-respondía Eli conmovida.

-Además, se puedan ver algunas estrellas desde aquí, no muy claramente, pero igual es algo único-respondía Nozomi acostándose otra vez mirando hacia el cielo-¿te gustaría ver alguna?

Eli sonrió y se recostó junto a su amiga hasta que sus hombros se juntaron y las dos miraron tranquilamente hacia las estrellas que el cielo presentaba esa noche.

-¿Que pasa Elichi? ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?-Nozomi preguntaba con duda al ver a su amiga que había llegado de sorpresa al templo.

-Nozomi, antes de regresar sentía que había perdido el camino, me sentía alejada de todo lo que me importaba, Es doloroso – comenzaba a hablar Eli a la par de que sus lágrimas poco a poco comenzaron a derramarse - ya no quiero sentir ese dolor, ya no quiero fingir, quiero dejar de pretender que no me importa lo que hagas, quiero dejar de fingir que solo te veo como amiga, porque eres mucho más para mí que eso, todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, todo esos años desde que te conocí fueron los más hermosos , tu siempre eras la razón para atreverme a hacer cosas que no haría si hubiera estado sola y sé que era muy testaruda para darme cuenta….para ser honesta con migo misma, porque cuando estoy sin ti simplemente no soy yo, sufro en silencio. Por qué lo eres todo para mí, si te vas por tanto tiempo yo no podría….me quedaría sin nada, porque te amo Nozomi te amo y me doy cuenta que te amare por siempre y no existe un futuro en él quiera vivir si tú no estás conmigo….te amo tanto.

-Elichi-respondía Nozomi entre lágrimas y con una sonrisa- yo también te amo.

Entonces juntaron sus frentes mientras se abrazaban. Limpiaron las lágrimas con sus dedos la una de la otra, se miraron por un breve momento y juntaron sus labios suavemente.

Y el viento hacia que las hojas de los arboles cayeran delicadamente. Las estrellas llenaban el cielo de aquella noche de forma agradable.

Las Hojas de Sakura que se desprendían de los arboles giraban alrededor de las dos chicas, para enmarcar dos almas que finalmente se conocían honestamente , en un beso que estaría siempre en su mente, nada más se podía pedir, aquel sentimiento era el mejor, en ese momento simplemente su sentimientos florecieron hacia lo que deseaban.

Significaría el comienzo que buscaban. Las dos mostrando su afecto en el más tierno y honesto acto de amor.

Ambas se habían sentido solas, ambas se habían sentido tristes, como si estuvieran atrapados en un laberinto, pero con aquel beso, habían encontrado la salida. Habían encontrado un lugar en sus corazones que era solo para ellas donde siempre podrían estar juntas.


	3. Chapter 3 Enamorada Del Amor

Capítulo 3: Enamorada del amor

Nozomi y Eli, una junto a la otra, miraban las estrellas desde el techo de la escuela. Aquella enorme tranquilidad era lo que necesitaban después del día que habían tenido. Sus corazones se llenaban de calidez, un sentimiento tan amable con sus almas. Al estar tan cerca una de la otra, aquel momento era solo de ellas, las estrellas, la luna el cielo era de ellas y siempre lo serian cuando estuvieran las dos juntas.

-¿Sabes Elichi?-Decía Nozomi mirando el cielo con melancolía en sus ojos.

Eli regresaba la mirada a su amiga.

-Eres mi verdadera primera amiga-continuaba diciendo Nozomi-antes de conocerte solía estar sola todo el tiempo, solía ser la chica que no tenía con quien hablar y siempre estaba leyendo libros sobre astros o como leer las cartas, ese tipo de cosas. Cuando me dijiste que querías ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil, para ayudar en la escuela, justo como lo había hecho tu abuela, no sé, me sorprendí jeje estábamos todavía en primer año y tú ya tenías planes para el futuro, algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada hacer porque siempre me mudaba. Y…. yo…... quería seguirte, quería ayudarte siempre, aunque no era el tipo de chica que normalmente aspirara a ser vicepresidenta jeje y ¿sabes? En momentos como estos me siento muy feliz de haberlo hecho.

-Nozomi- decía Eli mirando como su amiga sonreía y cerraba los ojos tal vez para contener las lágrimas.

Eli se acercó a Nozomi y dejo un tierno beso en su mejilla. Después tomo su mano y junto su cien con la de ella. Las dos siguieron mirando aquel hermoso cielo que se mostraba ante ellas.

-Entonces ¿Ese fue nuestro verdadero primer beso?- decía Eli.

Eli y Nozomi estaban sentadas en una banca cerca de unos arbustos y eran las únicas que estaban ahí abrazadas con las cabezas juntas mirando hacia el horizonte donde los puntos de luz representaban los edificios en la lejanía.

-Sí y siempre lo recuerdo con cariño- decía Nozomi contenta.

-Espera….pero sería que yo te bese ¿No? Es decir….-respondía Eli sonrojada.

-Jeje Elichi, lo importante es el beso mismo- respondía Nozomi tomando suavemente a Eli de su mentón haciendo que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente para después besarla con cariño.

-Nozomi-decía Eli.

-Cada beso es especial- decía Nozomi mirándola.

-Nozomi dices este tipo de cosas tan de repente… yo-respondía Eli totalmente sonrojada.

-Jeje ahora que somos sinceras no me preocupare por robarte besos, Elichi- respondía Nozomi sonriendo.

-Nozomi si quiere especial…..eres especial para mí- decía Eli mientras volvía a abrazar Nozomi.

-Espera-Decía Eli cambiando la expresión de su rostro- ahora que recuerdo, vine aquí y no traje mi teléfono además de que no le dije a mis padres que saldría de casa, deben estar preocupados por mí.

-¿Cómo olvidaste tu teléfono Elichi?

-Bueno salí de prisa-decía buscando en sus bolsillos como si eso hiciera aparecer el teléfono- y creo que….Tengo que regresar.

-Está bien, Vamos jeje.

Las dos chicas regresaron y en cierto punto de su camino cada una se fue a su casa, no sin antes acordar que se verían al día siguiente para desayunar.

Cuando Eli llego a su casa su familia no tenía mucho de haber llegado así no estaban preocupados realmente, cuando reviso su teléfono tenía muchos mensajes recibidos de las musas preguntando si había encontrado a Nozomi, Eli respondía a todos pero uno en especial, era de Nozomi, diciéndole que ya quería verla el día siguiente, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Eli.

Cuando Nozomi llego a su casa no se sintió sola, en lugar de eso, sentía que venía de un sueño hecho realidad. Se recostó en su cama y lo primero que hizo fue mandarle un mensaje a su querida Eli, y cuando ella le contesto diciendo que tampoco podría esperar para verla mañana seguido de muchos corazones, Nozomi suspiro y puso su teléfono junto a su pecho.

_Cada momento es especial, Elichi._

A la mañana siguiente, como acordaron, se verían en un restaurante donde ya habían ido antes en sus días de escuela. Eli estaba ansiosa con muchas emociones en su pecho, tal vez algo nerviosa apenas y podía creer lo que pasaba, ella y Nozomi por fin se habían besado, la calidad sensación que sentía con solo recordarlo era algo que nunca había sentido antes. Cuando llego se sentó una mesa esperando a Nozomi, y se puso a juguetear con una servilleta, intentando hacer una especie de cisne, pero no era muy talentosa en eso, todo para calmar un poco su emoción. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Nozomi entro en el restaurante, cuando la rubia miro llegar a Nozomi comprendió porque se sentía así, ella la miro sonriendo.

-Hola Elichi, ¿me tarde?

-No, por supuesto que no- Decía Eli-no tiene mucho que llegue.

Nozomi se sentó sonriendo enfrente de ella. Las dos tomaron el menú para ver que pedirían.

-Por cierto, Elichi- Decía Nozomi.

-¿Si?

-Te vez hermosa.

-G-Gracias….igual t-tu Nozomi-contestaba Eli sonrojada.

Platicaron tantas cosas que eran importantes, tantas cosas de las cuales conversaban tan naturalmente. Después de todo eran dos amigas que se reencontraban después de mucho tiempo. También platicaron de los primeros días en que se conocieron, sus días en muse y reían recordando diferentes experiencias divertidas.

-¿Y recuerdas cuando fuimos todas al templo en año nuevo?- decía Nozomi.

-Sí, lo recuerdo claramente-contestaba Eli sabiendo a lo Nozomi se refería.

-Bueno ¿recuerdas que dije que bromeaba cuando dije que mi deseo de año nuevo era que te dieras cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos por ti?

\- Lo recuerdo-decía Eli sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, como puedes ver no estaba bromeando.

-Nozomi realmente hiciste que mi pecho brincara ese día no sabía cómo reaccionar- decía Eli mientras se cubría el rostro con una servilleta.

-Jeje lo siento Elichi pero después pensé que no era tan buena idea decirlo en ese momento- contestaba Nozomi viendo a Eli y pensando lo linda que se veía sonrojada.

-Pase días después con estos pensamientos de… ¿qué hubiera pasado si no era una broma? ¿Sabes?-Decía Eli.

-Yo también pensaba que hubiera pasado si no hubiera dicho que era una broma- agachando un poco a mirada.

-Perdimos mucho tiempo Nozomi- se lamentaba Eli.

-No tenemos que fijarnos en eso, podremos recuperarlo.

-¿Enserio? Entonces ¿cambiaste de pensar con respecto a…..bueno lo del viaje?- Eli agachaba la mirada.

En ese momento la de los ojos de zafiro noto que no había mencionado lo del viaje y miraba como esta idea lastimaba a Eli. Nozomi sonrió y toma la mano de la de ojos azules.

-El único lugar en el que quiero estar es a tu lado.

Eli sonrió sintiendo que todo podría estar bien después de todo.

Después de desayunar se dieron cuenta que no habían planeado nada para después así que Nozomi le pidió a Eli que la acompañara a comprar un nuevo paquete de cartas a una tienda ya que había escuchado que había rebaja.

-Gracias por acompañarme Elichi- Decía Nozomi feliz mientras salían de la tienda.

-No tienes por qué agradecer Nozomi.

-Elichi, que pensante la primera me viste leyendo las cartas- Decía Nozomi regresando la mirada a Eli.

-Bueno, pensé que eras algo rara,… pero es porque no había visto a nadie hacerlo antes-Decía Eli comenzando a sonar nerviosa.

-Elichi- decía Nozomi fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-P-Pero después me impresionaba como podías saber sobre todo eso y….siempre me gusto eso de ti, tu lado espiritual-esto lo último lo decía con un tono más agudo de lo que es su voz, esto por los nervios.

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso Elichi quiere sonar como un personaje tierno?-decía Nozomi con voz juguetona-¿piensas que con eso puedes conseguir un perdón?... Pues tienes razón.

Nozomi se balanceaba sobre Eli recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia.

-Yo pensaba que eras muy tierna cuando te impresionabas con eso o con cosas de Japón que eran diferente a las de Rusia-decía Nozomi.

Las dos sonrojadas disfrutando de aquel momento y de la mañana en general que están teniendo, se detuvieron a pensar cuál sería su próximo destino del día que tenían para las dos.

-Entonces ¿te gustaría ir al cine o al parque de diversiones? preguntaba Eli.

-¿Al parque de diversiones? Creo que, ahí iremos mañana con las chicas.

-Oh es verdad, lo olvide-Decía Eli- por cierto Nozomi, tenemos que decirle a las chicas que te quedaras e Japón, están muy tristes al respecto.

\- Tienes razón, mañana cuando estemos todas reunidas les diré-decía Nozomi mientras miraba sus manos.

-Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?

-El cine está lejos de aquí.

-Tengo una idea.

-¿Cual?

-¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de parfait?-decía Eli.

-Buena idea- Decía Nozomi mirando a Eli con una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente al atardecer las chicas se reunieron en el parque de atracciones como estaba planeado en el itinerario de Honoka, las primeras en llegar era: Nico, Maki, Kotori y Umi. Las cuales esperaban a la sombra de los árboles.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Nico-chan?- Decía Maki enfadada pero extrañamente sonrojada a la vez.

-¿Mi problema? ¿Cuál es tú problema? tú me estabas mirando-respondía de igual forma Nico.

-Te dije que te estaba mirando porque tú me estabas mirando primero- Respondía Maki.

-No tenemos ni cinco minutos que estamos aquí y ya están discutiendo- Le decía Umi a Kotori.

-Supongo que es una forma de saludarse para ellas- Decía Kotori sonriendo mientas cerraba los ojos.

En ese momento llegaban Rin y Hanayo comiendo bolas de arroz que habían comprado de camino al parque.

-Eh realmente son deliciosos estas bolas de arroz verdad Kayo-chin?- Decía Rin contenta.

-Tienes razón Rin-chan- contestaba contenta Hanayo mientras comía una bola de arroz.

-Eh Kayo-chin- decía Rin mirando de repente a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tienes un arroz…

Rin dejaba incompleta su frase mientras se acercaba a la mejilla de Hanayo para quietarle un grano de arroz con sus labios.

-¡Rin-chan!- decía sorprendida Hanayo tras la acción de su amiga. Ponía su mano en su mejilla donde se había encontrado el arroz y comenzó a sonrojarse.

-Listo ya lo quite, Kayo-chin- Decía Rin con una sonrisa felina y tierna en su rostro.

-G-Gracias.

-Eh kayo-chin es muy linda cuando se sonroja- decía Rin mientras comenzaba a frotar su mejilla junto a la de su amiga.

-¿Eh? Rin-chan dijiste que ya no tenía arroz en la cara- Decía Hanayo sonrojada.

-nya-nya-nya- continuaba Rin.

-Esto es algo indecente- Decía Umi para sí misma.

-Uno se puede dar cuenta fácilmente cuando estas dos están cerca ¿verdad?- decía Nico de forma imparcial al ver aquella tierna escena.

-Vamos Nico-chan, ellas son muy lindas, ojala tú con Maki se parecieran más a ellas- decía Kotori con su tierna voz.

-¿eeeh? ¿q-que intentas decir con eso, Kotori-chan?-decía Maki alterada de sorpresa por lo que había dicho su amiga.

-No me imagino haciendo eso con ella- decía Nico girando la cabeza.

-¡p-pues no creas que y-yo si lo hago!- contestaba Maki girando su cabeza también.

-¡Chicas ya llegue!- decía Honoka mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-Honoka, Pese que llegarías tarde- decía Umi al mirar a su amiga de cabello jengibre.

-jeje estoy segura que lo pensaste -decía Honoka intentando tomar aire-pero no quería arruinar mi racha de puntualidad a nuestras salidas de vacaciones.

-¿he? ¿Será que Honoka está madurando?- decía Hanayo.

-¿eeeh? No lo sé jeje - decía Honoka -Pero supongo que es en parte porque…bueno…. ustedes saben Nozomi comenzará un viaje y esta podría ser la última….

-Bueno tengo algo que decirles al respecto- decía Nozomi mientras llegaba junto a Eli.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Eli?- Decía Honoka.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Nozomi?- preguntaba Hanayo.

-Chicas ¿Podríamos platicar sobre algo?- decía Nozomi con una triste sonrisa a sus amigas.

_Nunca me había visto como una Idol._

Las chicas se acercaron en una banca del parque. Algunas se sentaron y otras permanecieron paradas al igual que Nozomi que estaba al frente de todas, excepto de Eli que permanecía a su lado.

_Pero cuando el momento de ser una llego, Nozomi estaba ahí para acompañarme y ayudarme._

-¿Entonces te quedas?- decía una Honoka esperanzada- ¡Eso es genial!

-Lo siento chicas, realmente lo siento, se sintieron tristes por mi culpa-Nozomi agachaba la cabeza mientras lentamente las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- nunca quise lastimarlas nunca quise ponerle fin a µ's, para mí todo esto siempre fue un milagro, y ustedes son las amigas que nunca creí poder tener.

La culpa se trasformaba en llanto en los ojos de Nozomi. Eli la tomaba de la mano para acercar lentamente el rostro de Nozomi a su hombro.

_Ella desde un principio sabía que nueve personas formarían µ's. _

-No digas por favor esas cosas Nozomi- decía Rin al mirar el estado de su amiga.

-Nozomi, sabemos lo muchos que aprecias a todas, nunca pensamos mal de ti-decía Kotori.

_Ella pudo unirse desde el principio, pero espero a que yo me uniera primero._

-Nozomi-chan por favor no llores, sabemos que tú has cuidado a µ's desde siempre- decía Hanayo intentando animar a su amiga.

-Tú le diste nombre al grupo-decía Umi.

_Porque decía que la persona que necesitaba µ's era a mí_.

-Sabemos que aunque no nos hubiéramos reunido tú de alguna forma siempre estarías ahí para proteger nuestros sueños- decía Eli mientras abrazaba a Nozomi.

Después todas las chicas se sumaron al abrazo, dándole palabras de ánimo y aprecio a Nozomi.

_Pero la persona que yo siempre necesite fue Nozomi_

-Vamos chicas celebremos este día que sabemos que Nozomi se quedara con nosotras- decía Honoka entusiasmada.

Las chicas se dirigían en dirección al interior del parque de diversiones mientras que en la parte de atrás del grupo se encontraba Eli que limpiaba con ternura las últimas gotas de lágrimas rezagadas en el rostro de Nozomi. La de ojos de zafiro la regresaba la mirada a la rubia.

_Ella es más valiente de lo cree. Ella es más importante de lo que cree._

Las chicas se subieron a diferentes juegos, probaron diferentes comidas y por primera vez en algún tiempo la sensación de tranquilidad estaba con ellas de nuevo. Al caer la noche decidieron subirse a la rueda como una de las últimas cosas que harían ese día.

En esa ocasión Nozomi y Eli se subieron juntas. Cuando estaban en lo más alto pudieron ver perfectamente aquellas estrellas que comenzaban a mostrarse en cielo contrastando su luz con las luces de los juegos que estaban abajo. Ellas podrían sentir que ese momento era solo de ellas. Nozomi tomaba la mano de Eli y recarga su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia.

-Es una hermosa vista verdad, ¿Elichi?

-Lo es Nozomi, realmente es algo único.

-Podría nevar en cualquier momento- Decía Nozomi mientras su mirada se tornaba melancólica.

-Creo que si- contestaba Eli mientras que su mirada era melancólica también.

_Solo un poco más de tiempo, por favor- _esta vez pensaba Nozomi.

Las actividades del itinerario de Honoka habían llegado a acabarse tal como se acaban las festividades del año. La última actividad consistía en una visita al templo Kanda Myojin donde darían gracias por su reencuentro después de tanto tiempo y pedir para que el siguiente año siguieran siendo tan unidas como siempre. Es cierto que estaban mejor al saber que el año siguiente podrían estar juntas ya que Nozomi no se iría de viaje. Todavía podrían verse por unos días más pero no se podía evitar la nostalgia al terminar esas actividades. Sabiendo que la vida que tenían afuera de las vacaciones esperaba por ellas. Hubo abrazos entre todas, no importaba cuanto podía discutir algunas o cuanto podían ser estrictas entre algunas. Todas sabían que serían buenas amigas para siempre, y eso les daba alegría y tranquilidad en el fondo.

_Fue muy divertido, pero supongo que la vida es así._

-Cuídense chicas, después manden mensaje cuando estén en casa por favor- se decían entre ellas al despedirse.

_Es igual aquella ocasión, ¿verdad? Estuvimos juntas en todas las estaciones del año. _

Eli y Nozomi fueron las ultimas en dejar el templo. Eli miraba la distancia que se presentaba en el paisaje de aquella fría noche. Caminaron con tranquilidad la ruta que siempre recorrían hasta que llego la parte donde tenían que tomar caminos diferentes.

-Bueno Nozomi te mandare cuando llegue y por favor tu haz lo mismo- se despedía la chica de ojos azules.

-Claro que si Elichi, nos vemos- respondía Nozomi con tranquilidad.

-Esa sonrisa- decía Eli en voz baja al ver la expresión de su novia.

_En primavera, verano, otoño, invierno y de nuevo en primera y verano, pero igual que aquella ocasión es tiempo de decir adiós, ¿verdad?_

El ultimo día de vacaciones había llegado y de cierta forma se tenía que regresar a la realidad, Nozomi se encontraba en la soledad de su departamento, mirando una vieja fotografía de µ's. Intentando no llorar ante el dolor que sentía su corazón. Pero los intentos eran en vano.

Ella recordaba los momentos que había vivido con sus amigas. Los difíciles entrenamientos. Los conciertos que tuvieron. Los momentos hermosos y únicos que las nueve habían logrado.

_Supongo que es cierto lo que dice la gente: parte del viaje, es el final._

Y entre sus memorias estaba Eli, su gran amor, esas vacaciones las recordaría siempre por la forma en que su relación avanzo, algo que parecía solo un sueño en días anteriores.

_Las dos sabíamos que nos encontraríamos en este punto de nuevo._

Ninguna de las dos menciono algo al respecto la última vez que se vieron. Pero sabían que el tiempo se había acabado de nuevo.

_¿Elichi que tenemos que hacer? Ahora que todo terminara._

Nozomi tenía una respuesta en su interior pero temía que fuera muy egoísta para realizarse, algo que estaría mal aunque le diera felicidad.

_¿Tenemos que regresar a la oscura soledad?, ¿ahora que estamos juntas? ¿Incluso si mi amor por ti crece cada día más?_

En momento termino de llorar y se levantó busco su abrigo y salió en busca de Eli. Por un momento parecía buena idea pasar lo que quedaba de ese último día las dos juntas. Por lo menos las pocas horas sobrantes.

_Yo quiero tenerte todos los días en mi vida, Elichi._

Cuando estaba por bajar las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Nozomi encontró una cara familiar. Eli estaba subiendo en ese momento para ir al departamento de su novia de cabello purpura.

-Elichi.

-Nozomi.

Las dos se abrazaron por un rato sin decir nada solo sintiendo la calidez de la otra.

-Quería pasar más tiempo contigo.

-Yo también.

Las dos entraron al departamento de Nozomi. Eli había llevado algunas cosas para preparar así que las dejo en la mesa.

-Elichi estaba pesando que…b-bueno….y-yo….

Nozomi fue interrumpida por tierno y rápido beso de Eli.

-Siempre has tenido problemas para decir lo que sientes Nozomi- decía Eli mientras con su dedos tocaba suavemente el cabello de Nozomi.

-Mira quien lo dice- respondía Nozomi con una tierna sonrisa para su novia.

Al ver aquella mirada Eli no pudo evitar llorar al saber que a cada segundo su tiempo juntas se acortaba. Ella lloraba mientras recargaba su rostro en el hombro de Nozomi

-Se supone que es el final. El tiempo se ha terminado pero no quiero que sea así - decía Eli sollozando mientras Nozomi abrazaba a Eli con suavidad -quiero quedarme, quiero estar a tu lado. Por favor permanezcamos juntas, a pesar de que nada nos quiera juntas, podemos robar tiempo para nosotras. Ya no quiero vivir una existencia vacía alejada de ti.

-Yo tampoco quiero una existencia vacía- decía Nozomi entre lágrimas- quédate aquí conmigo.

Nozomi besaba a Eli con tanto cariño y amor.

-Si-contestaba Eli feliz- yo estaré contigo y quiero abrazarte en las noches cuando sientas que la vida es muy difícil, y tú….jeje tú puedes rara y yo…me impresionare por ti todo el tiempo. Por nos amamos y eso es un hecho.

\- Nos amamos y eso es lo que importa-decía Nozomi sonriendo.

El frio de esa noche había quedado en olvido y el cielo estaba libre de nueves donde la luz de la luna podía viajar con libertad. Nozomi y Eli habían hecho de ese último día solo el comienzo de una vida que las dos merecían desde hace mucho. Una vida juntas donde ellas decidirían que sería de sus destinos.

_Quiero mostrarte todo lo que me haces sentir, todo el amor que ciento por ti._

Aquella noche bajo una luz de luna que atravesaba las tenues cortinas de la ventana del cuarto de Nozomi, ambas se mostraron su afecto. Tocándose. Besándose. Suaves caricias que recorrían la piel provocando suspiros, gemidos. Espaldas que se arqueaban. Tomándose de la mano mientras la respiración se aceleraba. Un balanceo secreto. Tan cerca como nunca antes lo habían estado. Su amor floreció como nunca esa noche.


	4. Floreciendo A Traves Del Tiempo

Capítulo 4: Floreciendo a través del tiempo

Destellaban los rayos del sol, aquella mañana era fresca. Era solo otro día en la cuidad de Tokyo pero no para Nozomi y Eli.

Recostada en su cama miraba como Eli dormía tranquila mente junto a ella. Nozomi acomodaba con cariño el fleco desordenado de su novia mientras esta continuaba durmiendo.

-Sí que es toda una dormilona- decía Nozomi en voz baja con una sonrisa -será mejor que me levante a preparar el desayuno.

Nozomi lentamente se levantaba de la cama tratando de no despertar a Eli, pero cuando creía que había salido de la cama sintió unas suaves manos que la tomaban del brazo.

-Así que ¿estabas despierta?-decía Nozomi.

-Solo un poco- decía Eli con voz adormilada- ¿a dónde vas?

-Voy a preparar el desayuno.

-Regresa Nozomi, después lo preparamos- Eli se levantaba y con un abrazo llevaba a Nozomi devuelta a su lado.

-jeje Elichi,- decía Nozomi mientras se acomodaba mejor en el abraza para quedar de frente a su novia - quería hacer un desayuno especial, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?

-Sí, lo sé, hoy tenemos un mes viviendo juntas-respondía Eli.

-Estaba pensando hacer algo de chocolate ¿Qué te parece?

-Harasho, realmente me gusta la idea -decía Eli aun manteniendo el abrazo- pero ¿podemos quedarnos así un poco más? Después preparamos el desayuno.

-jeje siempre haces esto.

-No, a veces hacemos otras cosas también.

-Elichi- a Nozomi le gustaba cuando su novia hacia eso.

-Cinco minutos más y después nos levantamos, ¿qué dices?

-Está bien jeje- decía Nozomi mientras se acorrucaba junto a su novia.

Aquellos días fueron lo que había deseado siempre, en un lugar que era solo para ellas, un lugar donde podían ser ellas mismas siempre. Los días pasaban ligeros pero memorables, nunca quisieron establecer una rutina para su vida juntas.

Algunas veces despertaban temprano para comenzar su día, para elaborar un desayuno más elaborado, otras veces simplemente salían algún café cerca del parque.

Solían dejar al azar mediante juegos del janken quien pondría la música para armonizar la mañana, tampoco era que tuvieran gustos muy diferentes. Y cantaban juntas mientras limpiaban el departamento.

Nozomi le pidió a Eli que trajera cosas de ella para adornar el departamento con algo de su personalidad. Entonces Eli trajo algunos accesorios con estilo ruso como algunas muñecas tradicionales rusas o una pequeña caja de melodías que toca clásicos de ballet. Y después de vivir tanto tiempo sola, Nozomi adoraba que el departamento tuviera esas cosas que le pertenecían a Eli.

Habían creado un especie de rutina donde cada un dejaba un pequeño regalo para la otra en algún lugar donde seguramente lo encontraría. Entonces había pequeñas pistas que se podían seguir hacia una caja de dulces o un tierno dibujo hecho con amor acompañado con una dedicatoria.

Salían de compras juntas, así podían planear que era lo que cocinarían para la semana y comprar nuevos adornos para el departamento. Y cuando podían, competían con los carros del súper.

Solían ver películas juntas, películas como comedias románticas, ya que las películas de terror eran algo que no les gustaban a ninguna de las dos.

Y no necesitaban muchas palabras para saber cuándo querían llevar el momento a algo más íntimo, el tono profundo de voz de Nozomi, era algo que Eli no se podía resistir, así que las cosas terminaban bajo la sabanas.

Habían comenzado a intercambiar ropa entre ellas, entonces se podría ver a Eli llevar una playera de Nozomi cuando salía a buscar trabajo, ya que según ella podía sentir su fragancia en ella.

A veces en las noches Nozomi recordaba todo el tiempo que paso sola y la tristeza llegaba a ella pero ahí estaba Eli para abrazarla besarla en la frente. Platicando con ella hasta que las dos se quedaran dormidas.

Ocasionalmente se peinaban la una a la otra, y como especie una broma se podía ver a Nozomi con el estilo de Eli y a Eli con el estilo de Nozomi. En una ocasión la de ojos zafiros tomo una foto a su novia con su estilo de cabello y esta comenzó perseguirla entre risas por el departamento tratando de conseguir ese teléfono, Nozomi se refugió en su cama con unas almohadas y todo término en una ronda de besos.

Ese fue un mes que nunca olvidarían. Porque habían superado los límites que las hubiera dirigido a sus antiguas vidas solitarias y habían logrado robar más tiempo para ellas.

-Entonces soñé que éramos seiyuus cantantes y teníamos un programa de radio-decía Nozomi mientras las dos ponían sobre la mesa las bolsas las compras- y tú eras cinco años mayor y yo hacía siempre bromas sobre eso pero también hacia cocas tiernas que te hacían sonrojar y nuestros fans comenzaban a sospechar que teníamos una relación secreta por lo cercanas que éramos.

-jeje ¿Qué?- Reía Eli al escuchar eso.

-jeje lo se fue algo raro pero creo que también fue un poco lindo, es decir, una pareja con esas características sería muy tierna.

-Creo que estoy de acuerdo jeje- decía Eli

Entonces el teléfono de Eli comenzó a sonar, ella lo miro y rechazo la llamada, después guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Nozomi al ver la expresión de su novia no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella.

-Elichi, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que…. Eran ellos.

Lo que ocurría era que todo ese tiempo Eli no había hablado con sus padres. La última vez simplemente había discutido fuertemente sobre la decisión de Eli de ir a vivir con Nozomi, era más que claro que ellos no aprobaban su relación. Le habían dicho que no la consideraban más su hija y que ya no la apoyarían de ninguna forma. Para Eli fue muy difícil todo eso pero sabía que esa era la única reacción que podría esperar de ellos, aunque extrañamente le habían estado marcando hace algunos días.

-Elichi, tu sabes que tienes que hablar con ellos- decía Nozomi mientras tomaba su mano.

-Tú también sabes que le tienes que hablar con los tuyos.

-Lo sé.

Nozomi los primeros días les había mentido a sus padres diciéndoles que ya había regresado a sus clases en la prefectura de Shizuoka por que no podía decirles lo que pasaba en realidad. Y cuando les dijo que había comenzado a vivir con Eli en su departamento de Tokyo, ellos simplemente le dijeron que era hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida, le dijeron que ya era mayor para tomar sus decisiones y colgaron, desde entonces no habían querido hablar con ella. Eso era algo difícil para Nozomi pero no le impedía disfrutar de su vida con Eli.

Con sus amigas de μ's fueron diferentes las reacciones, algunas de sorpresa, otras no tanto, pero fueron las únicas que las apoyaron.

Alguien tocaba la puerta y se escuchaba una voz familiar del otro lado.

-Onee-chan soy yo.

-¿Alisa?- se preguntaba Eli.

Las chicas le invitaron a la hermana de Eli algo de tomar, Nozomi entendió que tal vez necesitaban hablar a solas así que salió a comprar algo a la tienda.

-¿Y cómo has estado?—preguntaba Alisa.

-Bien gracias, y ¿ustedes? ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?

-Pues mis padres todavía están enojados contigo.

-Ya veo.

-Pero creo que con el tiempo lo entenderán ¿sabes?

-No lo sé, no parece algo que ellos harían.

-Yo creo que necesitas tener un poco de fe onee-chan, es decir, no es que hicieras algo malo, yo no lo veo así.

Las palabras de su pequeña hermana aliviaban un poco la sensación que tenía Eli con respecto a su familia.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Alisa-decía Eli mientras sonreía.

-jeje estoy contenta por ti onee-chan, finalmente procuraste tu propia felicidad, en lugar de hacer las cosas que los demás te dicen que se supone tienes que hacer. Se requiere mucho valor para eso.

-Gracias la verdad yo también estoy contenta de haber escuchado a mi corazón.

-Además, siempre me agrado Nozomi, que bueno que por fin te diste cuenta de sus sentimientos por ti- decía Alisa con un tono de broma.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué ahora dicen eso? Kotori, Nico, Rin y Hanayo me dijeron lo mismo-contesta Eli sorprendida.

-Porque es cierto, se podía ver en la forma en que ella te veía, cada vez que nos visitaba en la casa yo lo podía notar desde lejos.

-Yo nunca me di cuenta de eso.

-Tiene que ser por mi onee-chan puede ser muy distraída jeje

Las dos hermanas reían, era un momento especial para las dos ya que no habían hablado tranquilamente en algún tiempo.

-Deberías visitarnos más seguido Alisa- decía Eli.

-Había planeado visitarte desde hace algún tiempo, pero no sabía si sería adecuado y cuando le dije a mis padres ellos me pidieron que te diera el número de la abuela.

-¿Por qué?

-Al parecer ella quiere hablar contigo.

La mira de Eli era de sorpresa, no sabía cómo reaccionaría su abuela con todo eso. Le dio su celular a su hermana y Alisa escribió el número de su abuela.

-Ella dice que le puedes hablar en la noche, tú sabes, por lo de la diferencia de horarios.

-¿Qué día le puedo hablar?

\- Dice que lo más pronto que puedas.

-Está bien- la mirada de Eli mostraba ansiedad.

-Onee-chan, debes estar tranquila, recuerda que ella nos quiere.

-Estoy bien no te preocupes- contestaba Eli intentando convencer a su pequeña hermana.

-Chicas les traje unos postres de chocolate- decía Nozomi mientras llegaba.

-Gracias Nozomi pero yo ya estaba por irme era más una visita rápida jeje- contestaba Alisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Vamos Alisa come con nosotras- decía Eli de forma amable.

-Además nos tienes que contar de tu último concierto con Yukiho, escuche que fue todo un éxito- decía Nozomi sonriente.

-jeje bueno creo que puedo quedarme un poco más- decía Alisa.

Las chicas platicaron agradablemente por un rato más mientras degustaban de pastelillos de chocolate y algo de café.

Al anochecer, sentada en la mesa Eli miraba fijamente la pantalla de su teléfono intentando permanecer tranquila.

-Fue lindo que tu hermana nos visitara, ¿verdad Elichi? Ojala nos visite más seguido – decía Nozomi desde la cocina.

-Eh c-claro-contestaba Eli.

-¿Elichi?- Nozomi se asomaba para ver que le pasaba a su novia.

Cuando la vio mirando su teléfono, se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Eli.

-No tienes que hablarle hoy si no te sientes lista-decía Nozomi.

-No. es algo que tengo que hacer…voy a salir afuera para hablar con ella- decía Eli mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Está bien.

La opinión de su abuela era importante para Eli. Y Nozomi lo sabía, ella se fue a su habitación para buscar algunas cosas mientras Eli hablaba por teléfono. Mientras movía algunas cosas encontró una foto de μ's en una de sus prácticas, ella había olvidado que la tenia se puso a mirarla por un rato y sonreía tiernamente al recordar aquel momento.

_Siempre fuiste especial para mí, siempre mi Elichi, siempre en mi mente._

Los minutos pasaban y el continuaba hablando por teléfono, la preocupación de Nozomi se mantenía ella no podía preguntarse de que estaban hablando.

_Y ahora que puedo celebrar nuestro amor no quiero que nada nos impida ser felices._

Cerca de media hora después Eli entro al departamento y se sentó en la cama, Nozomi se sentó junto a ella.

-Elichi…dime…. ¿qué paso?

-Nunca pensé que ella mediría eso- decía Eli agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Eli simplemente poso su rostro en el hombro de Nozomi y comenzó a llorar.

-Está bien desahógate- decía Nozomi mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabeza rubia en forma de consuelo.

_Si tus héroes te han fallado y necesitas depositar tu confianza en alguien, deposítala en mí._

La abuela de Eli simplemente no entendía las acciones de Eli y le dijo que las desaprobaba todas le pregunto la razón de no considerar seguir con sus estudios en Rusia, de dejar la oportunidad de graduarse y conseguir un mejor trabajo, habían pocas personas a las que Eli admirara pero su abuela era sin duda una de ellas, Eli nunca había cuestionado sus palabras pero en ese momento respondió y defiendo su relación con Nozomi, contestándole que era tiempo de ser ella misma y no le importaría lo que pensara su abuela. Nunca habían discutido antes.

_Yo nunca te juzgare, porque entiendo tu dolor._

Se quedaron abrazadas por un rato y después se fueron a dormir temprano porque en la mañana siguiente tenían entrevistas de trabajo en diferentes lugares de la ciudad y estarían levantadas desde las primeras horas de la mañana.

-Entonces ¿ya nos vas a decir por nos reuniste Honoka?- peguntaba Umi

-Pensé que Kotori-chan era la que nos había reunido- decía Hanayo

-No, yo solo tuve la idea de reunirnos en mi casa jeje – decía Kotori con su tierna voz – por cierto ¿no quiere más té?

-Yo si quiero un poco más- decía Nico alzando su taza.

-Yo también quiero más Kotori-chan- decía Honoka.

-Honoka tu nos ibas a explicar lo que pasaba no te interrumpas - decía Umi comenzando a desesperarse.

-Oh cierto jeje- respondía Honoka- lo que sucede es que escuche que Nozomi y Eli pasan por un mal momento, no encuentran un trabajo estable y ninguna de sus familias aprueba su relación, creo que como sus amigas deberíamos intentar animarlas.

\- No sabía que la estuvieran pasando muy mal – decía Maki.

-Al parecer desde hace una semana que Eli discutió con su abuela.

\- Deben estar muy tristes nya- decía Rin.

\- Si, yo pensaba en prepararles una fiesta sorpresa ¿Qué dicen? –decía Honoka.

-Creo que es una buena idea, eso debería animarlas- decía Kotori.

\- ¿Y como has pensado los preparativos de la fiesta Honoka?- preguntaba Umi.

-eeeeh veamos- contestaba la de cabello color de jengibre- bueno la verdad no los he pensado jeje es decir por eso las reuní chicas para planearlo juntas.

-Justo cuando pensé que podrías ser organizadora de eventos en un futuro Honoka – decía Maki.

-¿De qué hablas Maki- chan? Claro que puedo hacer eso, cuando Nozomi y Eli se casen yo planeare el evento- decía Honoka con su característica personalidad.

-¿eehh? ¿Ya estas planeando su boda?- decía Nico sorprendida.

-Seré la anfitriona, tendré un micrófono y diré: ¡Bienvenidos a la boda de NozoEli! ¡Yo soy la anfitriona Kousaka Honoka! ¡Y les pregunto están ¿ listooooos? !

-¡Honoka no grites! – le decía Umi.

-Eso suena a la conductora de un programa de entrevistas – decía Hanayo.

-Bueno, Bueno, entonces ¿lo paneamos?

\- Claro pero ¿cuándo lo haríamos nya? – preguntaba rin.

-Bueno creo que mañana estaría bien.

Las chicas pasaron ese tarde organizando una celebración para sus amigas a pesar de tener obligaciones en sus escuelas.

Comenzaba la noche. Eli y Nozomi platicaban en su departamento como les había ido en su busca de trabajo.

-Entonces tuve que dejar el trabajo, no valía la pena ir tan lejos en la ciudad por tan poco salario, creo que en la larga gastaría más que en lo que ganaría-decía Eli mientras miraba su taza de café.

-No te preocupes Elichi ya encontraremos algo bueno- decía Nozomi intentando animar a su novia.

-Por cierto Nozomi ¿pudiste hablar con tus padres? ¿Qué te dijeron?

-Si pude hablar con ellos y….. Bueno….

Nozomi era interrumpida por que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Tal vez debimos haber avisado que veníamos- decía Maki.

-Claro que no, es una fiesta sorpresa ¿recuerdas?- decía Nico.

-y-yo lo digo por si no se encontraran en su casa o estuvieran ocupadas.

\- En eso tiene razón Maki-chan a veces las parejas jóvenes se ponen hacer cosas desde muy temprano- decía Kotori.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Kotori- chan? – preguntaba Umi mirando extrañamente a su amiga.

-A nada jeje- contestaba Kotori.

-Vamos chicas guarden silencio nya – decía Rin.

-No te preocupes ya deben saber que estamos aquí- decía Honoka.

\- Chicas pasen- decía Nozomi alegre de ver a sus amigas.

\- Chicas no las esperábamos- decía Eli contenta

-Bueno pasábamos por el vecindario y decidimos hacerles una visita- decía Honoka.

-Claro, con cosas para hacer una fiesta ¿verdad? - decía Eli siguiendo el juego.

-Es algo espiritual ¿he?- decía Nozomi

-Exacto jeje- contestaba Honoka.

-Gracias Chicas – decía Eli.

-Oh zugoi mira qué lindo adornaron el departamento, kayo-chin- decía Rin.

-Cierto luce diferente la última vez que venimos – decía Hanayo.

-Todo lo que podía esperarse de las sempais de μ's- decía Rin.

-jeje gracias chicas- contestaba Nozomi.

Las chicas pasaron una buena noche entre risas y diversión era algo que Eli y Nozomi necesitaban después de tanto estrés en que estaban.

Las chicas incluso un Karaoke portátil para la ocasión.

-Veamos si ahora pueden vencer a al gran Nico.

-Siempre dice lo mismo- decía Kotori para sí misma.

Cada una paso a cantar una canción incluso pasaron a cantar en duetos, el momento más especial fue cuando Eli y Nozomi cantaron un dueto, en ese momento recordaban lo especial que era la música en su vida y lo mucho que podían expresar en canciones. De alguna manera sus corazones sanaron un poco con eso.

La fiesta termino muy en la noche y las chicas regresaron a sus respectivas casas. Nozomi y Eli siempre agradecerían los gestos de sus amigas por hacerlas sentir mejor, siempre estarían contentas con su amistad. Sabían que ellas estarían ahí cuando las necesitaran y nunca las olvidarían.

En la mañana Nozomi se levantó temprano para ir a unas entrevistas de trabajo, Eli saldría también pero un poco más tarde a si tenía más tiempo para dormir.

Después cuando se estaba arreglando para salir escucho su teléfono sonar. Era su abuela que le estaba hablando.

-¿Que? Ya debe de ser algo tarde Rusia – decía Eli para sí misma.

Por un momento dudo en tomar la llamada. Pero en el último momento contesto.

-Con estos trabajos no nos alcanzara para la semana, es increíble que no encuentre nada bueno- decía Nozomi mientras regresaba a su departamento.

El atardecer se postraba sobre la ciudad. Otro día estaba por terminar y el brillo naranja se proyectaba en los cristales de los edificios. Se escuchaban algunas aves cantar desde su nido mientras que otro ya se encontraba vacíos. El anochecer llegaría en unas horas con esta el frio.

Nozomi sabía que se quedaban sin opciones. Recordó lo que le dijeron sus padres la ultimas vez que hablaron, ella sabían que su lugar en la universidad corría peligro pero lo que no esperaba era ser seleccionada para un proyecto donde a los mejores alumnos de su carrera se les daría apoyo para futuros proyectos una vez que se graduaran, ella lo estaba perdiendo por faltar a clases. Pero lo podía recuperar si regresaba a su escuela eso significaría dejar a Eli.

-Elichi, ¿pasa algo?- Nozomi le preguntaba su novia una vez que entro a su departamento.

-Mi abuela hablo conmigo esta mañana y me dijo que logro que me aceptaran en el centro de artes y danza de Moscú….e-es una de las escuelas privadas de ballet con más prestigio de Rusia, es un curso para alternar con mi carrera, si tomara clases ahí, al graduarme podría ser como profesora de ballet….se suponía que sería mi sorpresa para cuando regresara de vacaciones…pero…Nozomi…yo.

-Elichi, te tengo que platicar de lo que hable con mis padres.

Después de un tiempo hablando las dos entendieron que era lo que tenían que hacer. Las dos sabían que no estaban bien ese momento. Tal vez se estaban escondiendo del mundo pero los momentos que habían pasado juntas nunca los olvidarían.

-¿Por qué siempre parece que nos tenemos que separar cada vez que estamos unidas? Incluso cuando pasamos tres años juntas en la escuela, ahora es tan difícil permanecer juntas – decía Eli llorando mientras abrazaba a Nozomi.

-Es injusto, lo sé, no debería de ser así- respondía Nozomi igual entre lágrimas- pero este no es un adiós…..cuando estemos más preparadas cuando cubramos nuestras obligaciones seremos tu y yo de nuevo.

-Habrá más vacaciones ¿verdad?-decía Eli.

-Sí, habrá más vacaciones y habrá más días para nosotras, puedes estar segura de eso.

-Porque eres tú la persona que está junto a mí y eres la persona con la quiero estar, te encontrare.

-Yo también te buscare, siempre buscare tu sonrisa.

Días después en una fría mañana en el aeropuerto de Tokyo Nozomi y Eli se despidieron con un abrazo pero se habían prometido comunicarse aun cuando estuvieran lejos, porque tenían razón, no era una despedida, un futuro juntas las esperaba, no había tristeza del todo el profundo amor que sentían entre ellas les daba tranquilidad. Sabían que el tiempo que las había separado el mismo tiempo las uniría de nuevo. Sabían que habría un jardín de cristal para ellas.

**Espero les gustara la historia, estoy planeando que las proximas historias que publique sean un RinPana y un TsubaHono. Pero no se cuanto tiempo me tome, solo espero que no tanto. espero sus comentarios, uwu saludos.**


End file.
